Tahitian Thanks
by Ang1
Summary: Sequel to Rory Needs A Fosters. Still PDLD. Finn promised Rory no more surprise globetrotting until after finals, but it's not his fault, honest!
1. Worse Than Rabbits

Her eyelids flutter softly as she begins to wake up, and I can't help but smile as I notice the sparkle in her eyes when she sees me. "Is that coffee?" she asks hoarsely.

I nod. "And here I thought you were happy to see me."

She sits slowly. "Yeah, yeah, that too. Is the coffee for me?"

I lift an eyebrow. "Would I dare do that to you?"

"I recall that not six weeks ago, you did do that to me." She extends her hand and I turn over the paper cup to her.

"Allow me to rephrase…would I dare do that to you again?"

"Not likely." She mutters darkly, drinking deeply from the cup.

"Precisely." I tilt my head. "You should get dressed, otherwise we're going to be late." _And then Colin will kick my Aussie ass._

She takes another drink from the cup. "Late for what?"

"You know I'm not going to answer that love. It's a surprise."

"Finn." I can hear the warning in her voice.

"Rory." I mimic. "After seven months you should know just to go with it."

"I really do have to study. I wasn't lying when I told you that yesterday."

I grin. _I thought of that. I'm a good boyfriend._ "Paris packed you a study kit. She's very helpful."

She sighs. "You are the only person on the planet who would qualify Paris Gellar as helpful."

"She likes that I make sure you keep up with your schoolwork."

"You don't make me keep up with my schoolwork."

"Fine, she likes that I tell her I do. Same thing really, far as she's concerned."

"Right." She nods, climbing out of bed and crossing towards me. "You're sure that if I don't get ready right away we'll be late?" she asks, stopping in front of me to sip her coffee again.

_Yes, Colin is most definitely going to kick my Aussie ass._ I let my eyes travel across her tight stomach past the faded tank top pulled tight across her chest. "That depends." I offer, reaching out to pull her closer. "What did you have in mind?"

She smiles, and maneuvers herself to straddle me on the chair. "Well, you woke me up, brought me coffee, and told me to get dressed."

I nod. "I did do that."

She leans forward and touches her forehead to mine. "You forgot a step." She murmurs, and I feel my eyes close as her lips touch mine softly. As her tongue slides into my mouth, I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her flush with my upper body and running my hands along the skin of her back.

A few minutes later, I pull back. "Good morning love." I whisper.

She smiles broadly, and fuses her lips to mine once more before pulling back. "Hey you." she tilts her head. "How long do we have until we're officially late?"

I wince. "Pretty much none." I admit, glancing down at the thin pants and tank top she's wearing. Standing quickly, I feel her legs lock around my waist tightly as I move to her dresser.

"Jesus Finn!" she exclaims. "Warn a girl."

I shake my head, pulling open her underwear drawer and handing her a bra. "Put this on under the tank top."

She stares at it blankly. "It's bright blue."

I glance at the item. "So it is." I glance back. "Is there something wrong with the pretty blue bra love?"

She sighs. "This is your way of telling me I'm going to have to wear what I have on, isn't it?"

I shrug, and place my arm back around her waist, still holding the bra. "We sort of spent your dressing time on more participation oriented activities." I lean forward and kiss her lightly. _We are so late. They're never going to let go of this. I promised I'd keep us on schedule this time. We still have to pick up Colin's little musician._ I feel her deepen the kiss, and bring my hands up to brush her spine.

I pull away abruptly and feel her feet drop at the door to her bedroom slams open. "Jesus Finn! I told you to get her dressed!" Colin exclaims.

I sigh as she begins to shake with silent laughter, burying her face in my neck. "I'm trying mate, but she jumped me." I protest.

She calms slightly, and turns to glance at Colin, whose face is screwed with frustration. "To be fair, we were trying to find me a bra when Finn grabbed this of all things." She grabs the blue bra out of my hand and holds it up.

Colin groans. "I'm going to regret saying this. I know I am. I always do, in fact. Isn't that a bra?"

_I am so glad he's the one who asked that. I'd have never heard the end of it. I'm supposed to bloody know better than to pick any random bra. _

She shrugs, and tosses it into the drawer, rooting around to find another one.

I see a slip of orange poke above the waist of the pants, and wince. _Uh oh. Don't say it love, just don't say it. He'll be angry if you actually tell him you can't wear the blue one because it doesn't match. He'll be angrier when he finds out where the matching one **is.**_

"Yes Colin, that was a bra, a blue bra in fact. But I'm wearing my orange thong, so I need to find the matching bra."

I groan. _She had to say it._ "Love, why would you say that? We're in a hurry." _Colin is going to burst a bleeding vein. I can just feel it._

She turns to face me, and I see her eyes flash. "Finn…where's my orange bra?"

I close my eyes. "See, now that's precisely the reason I didn't want you to tell me that you're wearing the orange thong. The orange bra is in the 'vette." I admit, glancing over at Colin.

"So we'll stop by the vette to grab it on our way to the Land Rover." Colin cuts of Rory's reply, even as Rory smacks my arm.

"Ow!" I protest. "It's not my fault pet! I honestly thought we'd be back before it came up."

She smacks my arm again. "Why would you let me forget it in the car? It's my favorite."

_Well, this morning just went to shit. And it started on such a positive note._ "Yes, well, it's my favorite too love, but –

"Finn!" she cuts me off. "You let me forget my bra in Sydney. This is not the time to rationalize!"

I feel Colin's glare. "Her bra is in Australia?" he clips.

I turn to him, and wince. _I tried to keep us on schedule this time. Honest. _ "She wasn't complaining when I took it off mate." I point out.

He closes his eyes. "I knew I should have had Logan come get her. But no. I thought it would be nice of me to let him have some time with Steph. And now I'm here, and Rory is upset because the bra she wants to wear is in Australia." He sighs. "Jesus. The two of you are like a sideshow sometimes."

Rory shrugs. "He brings out my inner Lorelai."

I glance at her, and smile. _Well that's awfully nice of her. I do try so hard._ "What about that fire one I got you for your birthday?" I suggest.

Colin perks up, but she shakes her head. "I left it at the cabin in Banff two weeks ago."

"Rainbows?"

"Probably thrown out by the staff at the hotel in Dublin by now."

Colin groans. "It doesn't have to match Gilmore. For all intensive purposes, you could just grab a sweater instead. We need to go."

She crosses her arms and glares at him, and I sigh. _Honestly. His dating that little musician has been good. Really. She's good for him. But she has made him lose perspective on women and their underwear._"Because that's going to encourage her mate. Really." I think back carefully, and turn to her. "Citrus fruits?" I ask, but hold up a hand when she begins to protest. "No, I'm almost positive it's at your mother's." I hurry to her closet and grab a tight zippered yoga jacket, handing it over. "We still have to pick up Lane, and if it's not there, I know for a fact the orange crush one is at the apartment above Luke's."

"You do realize that the two of you are worse than rabbits, right?" Colin clips.

I turn on him. "Not helping mate." I point out, and then turn back to Rory, silently asking her to go along with it before Colin has an aneurysm.

She sighs. "You're making me go out there in flip-flops, aren't you?" she sticks out her bottom lip, pouting. "There's snow out there."

I grin. "Piggy back?"

She nods vigorously, slipping on the flip-flops near her bed, and jumping onto my back. As we pass Colin, I feel her turn to face him. "Were you planning on coming along? I have it on good authority that we're late."


	2. Hartford Museum of Art

As we pull away from Luke's, Lane turns to Rory. "How could you have forgotten your bra in Australia?" _I wince. The girl is great, but a bit blunt. _

I feel Rory's hand pause in its soft caresses on my leg as she arches an eyebrow at the petite Korean. "Same way I forgot them in Banff and Ireland. I got distracted as I was packing." She glances up at me. "Speaking of lost items, where's the bag Paris packed for me?"

_Oh shit._ I carefully brush my fingers across her hipbone, feeling her shift closer to me. "What bag?"

She pulls away abruptly, sitting straight. "I swear to god Finn, if that bag isn't here we're turning around right now." She clips, looking up to the front. "Logan, go back to New Haven." _Damn._

I see Logan's eyes widen in the mirror. "What's wrong Ace?"

She glares at me. "My jackass boyfriend didn't bring my textbooks."

I sigh. "Logan, keep driving." I tell him. "Love, I have the bag. Calm down."

She crosses her arms. "Where is it?" her eyes narrow. "Finn, if you're lying to me –

"It's in the back. Under the other bags." I admit.

She groans. "So not only do I not know where we're going – again – I can't even study on the way there."

"What do you mean you don't know where we're going?" Lane asks calmly.

I watch at Stephanie and Rory turn to look at her. "You know where we're going?" Stephanie asks.

I turn my own gaze to Colin. "She knows where we're going?"

"Of course I know where we're going. We're going to the Hartford Museum of Art."

I can almost feel the grin on Huntz's face. "He told you we're going to the where?" I ask her carefully. _This is bad. This is very, very bad._

"The Hartford Museum of Art." Lane repeats.

"I hate to break it to you Lane, but we're going to the airport." Logan offers.

_Oh well shit. He had to mention the airport. I'm never going to get out of this now._

"Airport?" Rory asks slowly. "Finn, you promised no more random globe-hopping until after finals."

I sigh. "Would it help my case at all if I told you it was Colin's turn to plan, and thus his idea to turn this into a 'let's surprise the girls' weekend?"

"Possibly." She clips, glancing at Colin. "Is this true?"

"In a minute Rory." Lane stops Colin from responding. "What exactly did Logan mean when he said we're going to the airport? You told me there was an exhibit at the museum you wanted me to see."

"An exhibit mate? You couldn't come up with something more believable than an exhibit?" I offer.

Colin shrugs. "I panicked." He admits, and glances at Rory. "And yes, it was my idea."

Rory nods, and I feel myself relax as she settles back against me, resuming her casual caresses on my leg. _Much better. Now, if only Lane wasn't hyperventilating._

Stephanie is still staring at Lane. "You actually believed that Colin would willingly enter a museum?"

Rory shrugs. "Hey, face it, why would Lane not believe Colin? He's been trying to meld." She pauses, and looks at Lane. "What I don't get is why you still believed him after you saw Finn in the car."

"Hey!" I protest. "I go to museums with you all the time." _Well, I do._

"Only because I have sex with you in the washrooms." She mutters softly, and I grin, leaning down to catch her lips with mine.

"Good point love." I offer, smiling down at her. _God does she ever look good in that shirt._

"What was a good point?" Stephanie asks warily.

"Do you actually want to know this time or will you freak out like you did when I told you why I didn't have a bra on yet when we got to the car this morning?" Rory asks.

Stephanie grimaces. "Jesus you two. There are other people in the car."

I watch as Lane's eyes begin to bug out, and feel laughter building up inside until Rory's elbow connects suddenly with my side. I glance down at her, and she shakes her head no. When I look back up at Lane, she's staring blankly at Colin. "Are you alright love?" I ask carefully.

She blinks a few times rapidly. "I mean, I knew, you know? I knew you guys randomly took off for parts unknown, and hopped on planes like you were driving cars. But…I mean…Rory disappears all the time, it drives Lorelai nuts…and I never really thought that…or really considered the fact that…did you know I've never been on an airplane?"

As Colin begins to talk to her softly, I lean away, pulling Rory with me to give them privacy. "Is she going to be okay pet?" I whisper in her ear.

She nods. "Probably. She's just having a little panic attack." She whispers back. "She's probably picturing herself trapped in the middle seat down the center of coach between two fat guys on a 747 plunging into the ocean."

I wince. "That's not a very good image love. Besides, we're taking Huntz's gulf stream. There won't be any fat guys."


	3. Huntz's AntiPimp Plane

I watch intently as Rory speaks with Lane. "I blame this lack of focus on her part entirely on you." I glare at Colin.

"Oh shut up Finn. I already feel like an ass. I wanted to surprise her."

I shrug. "And you did surprise her. You also managed to somehow make it so that my girlfriend is sitting at the other end of the plane from me." I see the hurt in his eyes when he looks at Lane. _I'm such a sap. Bloody hell._ "Relax Co. She's not upset about the trip or the surprise. She's afraid of flying."

He suddenly looks confused. "We're in a gulf stream. Who's afraid of flying on a plane equipped with bone china and lead crystal?"

_How can he not see it?_ I close my eyes in frustration.

"May I?" Stephanie requests, and I open my eyes to see her pointing at Colin.

I nod. "Go for it. I'm certainly not likely to be the one who makes him suddenly understand why his girlfriend is having a panic attack and thus taking up all of my girlfriend's time."

She smiles, and turns to him. "You're an idiot." She grins. _This is going to be interesting._ "Lane isn't freaking out about flying anymore. Intellectually, she understands the concept of this being one of the safest planes in existence. This isn't about her fear of being stuck between two really fat guys on a plunging 747. This is culture shock."

_Oops. I thought it was still about the plane._ I glance to Rory and Lane, and realize Stephanie is right. The small Korean is gesturing wildly at the seats, and televisions, and anything else she can see. I look back at Colin and watch his face go from confused to utterly clueless. "That doesn't make any sense."

I shake my head. "Mate, you've been to Stars Hollow, you've met her mother. On any of these occasions did you ever take note of the fact that the only Ferrari in that town is yours? Even I ride down in Rory's Prius."

"Well, yes, but –

"Colin." Logan cuts him off. "Breathe. Focus. Lane understands that theoretically, we all spend a lot of time hopping around the globe. She gets that we have money. But, she doesn't have the kind of freedom we have. If she stops to think, she'll realize that Finn talked to Luke about getting her the time off without her losing any workdays." He pauses. "Do you remember how Ace reacted when we took her to Oaxaca?"

He nods slowly. "She was in awe."

"She wasn't in awe, she was in shock." I offer. "She was in shock for three days, actually. I was a nervous wreck. Very nearly took her to the hospital. Sydney for a couple days to visit my mum was one thing –

"You went for a beer Finn."

"Fosters mate. We went for Fosters." I remind him as calmly as I can. "The second time we went to visit my mum." _And Anelicania's grave._ "That's not the point though. Rory knew, more than Lane does at any rate."

"Knew what?" he asks. "What the hell are you guys talking about?"

Logan sits forward a bit. "Co, How would you feel if Lane came to Yale, took your credit cards, your keys, your cash, your blackberry, your cell phone and your watch, pushed you in Gil's van and drove you to Stars Hollow. What if she then proceeded to tell you that you were spending the weekend there with her, wearing the clothes she picked out at the Wal-Mart in Woodbridge for you?"

I grin. _Good boy._

His eyes go wide. "I should have told her, shouldn't I?"

"No." I tell him calmly. "You didn't answer the question. How would you feel?"

"Out of my element." He admits.

"And would it take you time to adjust?" _Just how much leading am I going to have to do here?_

"It would take anyone time to adjust to a change that dramatic Finn." He clips, leaning back in the plush leather chair and crossing his arms. I wait a few more seconds, and watch him uncross his arms. "Oh."

I look at Logan and Stephanie. "By George, I think he's got it!" _And now I can go find Rory in that beautifully tight tank top of hers._ "I'll go pull Rory away from her so that you can talk to Lane." I move to get up.

"No!" Logan exclaims suddenly, his eyes going wide. _Oh well damn. He knows about Dublin._

I lift an eyebrow at him. "Why would you have a problem with me going to talk to Rory?" _Other than, you know, the New York thing. And, well, Dublin if he knows. And Mexico, but…dear lord I hope he doesn't know about Dublin._

"Not on my plane. Not again."

"Don't be ridiculous. That won't happen again."

"Do you even remember the trip from New York?" he asks sharply.

I sigh. _Oh, he's not just talking about the walking in on us thing._ "That could easily happen again then."

"What were you talking about?" he asks sharply. "What did you do to my plane?"

As he begins to stand, I jump up and hurry over to Rory and Lane, pulling my girlfriend up and into my lap quickly. "Hello love, sorry to interrupt."

"What did you do?" she asks warily as Logan approaches.

"Finn – stop hiding behind your girlfriend. What did you do to my plane?"

"What's he talking about?" Lane clips, and I feel Rory deflate.

I lightly kiss her neck. "Nothing. I haven't done anything to piss him off about his precious plane in months."

She groans. "He found out about the London trip?"

Note to self. Always mention which infraction Huntz is pissed off about when attempting to hide behind Rory.

"What about London? I'm talking about New York." Logan clips, staring at Rory incredulously.

I see her wince. "Oh."

"I asked a question. Why is Logan asking what Finn did to the plane?"

"It's not really about what he did to the plane so much as what he did to me on the plane." Rory clarifies. "Logan walked in on Finn and I on the flight back to New Haven from New York at the start of term."

Glancing at Lane, Logan nods. "Mechanically, the plane is fine. I just want to know how he defiled my property."

"Mr. Huntzberger, we've been cleared at the tower. Please take your seats." The pilot's voice calls out over the intercom. "And please remind Mr. Finley that sharing a seatbelt with Miss Gilmore is still against FCC regulations.

_Well, that was rude._ I wait until Logan is safely clipped into a seat next to Stephanie, and pull Rory to another couch to give Colin space to sit next to Lane. When we're buckled in, I pull her closer, and lean down. "Thanks much for all the help with Huntz pet. Why on earth would you bring up London? It was supposed to be a surprise."

She shrugs. "How was I supposed to know what he was freaking out about? He's beaten New York to death Finn."

"He's very anal retentive about this plane pet. You know that. Especially after I made that wrong turn in his boat."

"Oh, come on. He has a reason to be worried. We go out of our way to 'defile' this plane every time we're on it. You certainly didn't give me any hints. I figured he'd found out about something else."

I nod. "I have to admit when he first brought it up he was so…panicked. I thought he knew about Dublin."

She snorts. "If he knew about Dublin we wouldn't be on this plane and you damn well know it."

"That's true." I admit, glancing over at him and smiling.

"What did you do in London?"

"It was nothing, I promise." Rory insists.

"Mr. Huntzberger?" the pilot's voice comes through again.

"Yes Michael?" he asks.

"Did you have the takeoff console redesigned?"

"No." his eyes cloud over in confusion, and I feel Rory bury her face in my chest to hide her laughter. _This is playing out fantastically._

"Are you certain sir?"

"Is there something wrong Michael?"

"No sir, everything is fine, there are just a few new…indicator lights on the panel. Nothing that can't be ignored."

"Why would there be new indicator lights on the panel?"

"It seems to be a stenciled message sir."

I meet his gaze as his eyes narrow at me. "What does it say Michael?"

There's a pause. "You're sure sir?"

He crosses his arms. "Go ahead Michael, I think I know where it came from."

"Alright sir." He pauses again. "Welcome to Huntz's Anti-Pimp Plane. The rules are as follows: 1) If you are not a pimp, you may stay. 2) If you are a pimp, get the hell off my plane."

As Rory's laughter increases, I crack.


	4. Finn's Project

A few hours into what I've come to call 'flight of fancy fucked over', I glance down at Rory, who's snuggled against my side reading her lit textbook. "You're seriously going to study the whole flight?"

She sighs. "Finn, if you cause trouble on this flight, Logan will maim you," she offers, "and I don't want that. Please, I'm begging you. Plug in a DVD and zone out."

I brush my fingers across her stomach. "But love, movies are boring without you."

I feel her lean into me more firmly. "You had better be talking about my ability to bring the mock, because Logan took my civics textbook hostage. It's the only reason he's letting us sit together."

I shrug. "That too." I increase the pressure of my hand on her stomach, and breathe deeply as I feel her own hand begin to trace patterns on my upper leg.

She tilts her head back to meet my eyes. "You do understand that he took that particular textbook because it also happens to have all of my lecture notes stuffed into it, right? I can't just make you buy me a new one."

My hand stills. "But I'm bored." I reach down and take her hand off my leg in order to play with her fingers.

"Then come up with a project. Help Colin distract Lane."

_A project? What kind of a…oooh…a project. I could liberate the textbook!_ I lean down and peck her lightly on the lips. "Thanks love."

I move quickly to sit at the small table where Colin and Lane are playing a calm game of cards.

Colin glances up briefly. "What do you want?"

"I'm bored." I admit. "Rory thinks I need a project."

He lifts an eyebrow. "She actually told you to come up with a project? After Logan's reaction to your little message?"

"She's trying to study, I think I was distracting her."

"Why is Finn coming up with something to do a problem?" Lane asks carefully.

I smile. "Most of them are under the impression that when I'm bored I cause trouble."

"Don't you?"

Colin snickers, and I glance at him. "Don't be so excited mate. You're helping me."

"I am doing no such thing."

_Oh yes you are. _I turn to Lane. "Deal me in. What are we playing."

Her eyes go wide. "Go Fish."

I feel Colin deflate. "How do we get rid of you?"

"I need a distraction." I tell him. "Something to get Logan and Stephanie away from their seat without bringing anything with them."

He groans. "Leave the textbook alone."

Lane smiles. "You're going to take Rory's textbook back?"

I nod. "How else am I going to convince her to pay attention to me?"

She glances at Rory, and sighs. "Okay, I'm telling you this only because I don't feel like making Logan mad at me, seeing as this is his plane."

_What is she talking about?_ "This sounds promising." I admit.

"Do not, under any circumstances, reveal that I'm the one who told you this, both to her and to her mother. In fact, don't even give Lorelai the information." She continues.

"Never tell that to Finn." Colin clips.

She pauses, looking at Colin carefully, and then turns back to me. "Swear it or I'll make sure my mother follows you everywhere every single time you come to Stars Hollow."

_She's good._ I glance back at Rory, and watch her bite her lip softly as she highlights a passage in the book. _She's really good._ I turn back to Lane. "I swear."

She smiles. "Empire Records, and you sit in front of her so that she can play with your hair."

I blink a few times. _That's it? That's all it takes?_ "It can't be that easy."

"If you're in front of her she can't study at the same time. Plus, she likes playing with your hair."

Colin groans. "You just had to talk about their love life." He looks at Lane. "Come on. Couldn't you have come up with something else?"

She crosses her arms. "Would you like him to be playing cards with us? Or would you like him to be distracted by Rory?"

I look back and forth between them. "You're not playing 'Go Fish'."

"Sure we are." Lane gestures at the cards on the table.

"There's a twist somewhere."

Colin's gaze hardens suddenly. "Drop it Finn."

_Ah. One of those games. Interesting._ I smile. "Thank you for your help Miss Kim. Enjoy the flight." I stand, and cross to the cabinet near Logan and Stephanie, who are talking quietly.

"What are you up to Finn?" Logan asks sharply.

"Breathe mate." I tell him. "Rory has put a moratorium on pissing you off for the duration of the flight. I'm even being good."

"Somehow I don't believe you."

"That textbook you have?" I point at it calmly.

He nods. "What about it."

"You had no idea you managed to get one with lecture notes in it, did you?"

He grins. "Really?"

I sigh. "Yes. Really." I grab the DVD, and point it at her. "She does, however, need a break from that book before she goes bug-eyed, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go watch a movie."

I cross back to Rory, and kneel before her, plucking the textbook from her hands. "Hey!" she protests.

I smile. "Watch a movie with me love."

She meets my eyes. "Didn't I tell you to harass Colin and Lane?"

"Did that."

"What about Logan and Stephanie?"

I lift an eyebrow. "Do you really think that would be a good plan?"

She smiles. "And just how do you plan to keep your wandering hands to yourself?"

I lean forward, and capture her lips with mine softly. Breaking away, I shrug. "You can hold me this time."

I watch as her eyes begin to sparkle the way they always do when she's excited. "Really?"

_Fascinating. How could I not have known about this? Seven months, and I had no idea._ I nod. "Sure, why not?" I quickly plug in the DVD, and return to the couch, settling in front of her, smiling as her legs wrap around my waist. "I could get used to this pet." I whisper softly as she clicks on the film.

I feel her lips on my neck. "So could I."


	5. As My Lady Commands

As we step off the plane, I feel Rory deflate slightly. I lean down. "What's wrong love?" I whisper.

"We're in the tropics again." She mutters. "My mother is going to kill you Finn. You promised her you'd warn her before you did things like this anymore."

As we climb into the limousine, I nod. "I know I did, but remember how this was Colin's idea?"

Her eyes meet mine. "Like she's going to care. It's thanksgiving Finn." She shifts onto my lap to make room for Logan and Steph on our bench."

"Or one of you could just sit on the other side." Colin mutters, glaring at us.

I wrap my arms around Rory's waist. "We're good, thanks mate." I place a light kiss on her neck, and sigh as Logan moves across. "Do you really think that you moving is going to encourage me to let her go?" I ask carefully. "After the unending torture that was the plane ride here?"

"Or encourage me to move?" Rory adds. "Come on guys, get over it."

I notice Lane holding in laughter, and grin at her widely when she cracks, shaking her head. "Leave them alone Colin." She offers. "They're not going to move, and Rory's got Lorelai's determined face on."

Rory tilts her head. "Which one?"

Lane winces. "The one she gets when Luke refuses to leave work early on Saturdays."

Rory leans back into me. "Dirty." She smiles.

"Not in front of us. Please, God. That's the one line we're all pretty sure you two haven't crossed. I'm begging you, don't." Logan mutters.

Rory nods. "You're right, we haven't." she admits. "And I promise we won't. When are we getting to the hotel though?" she laces her fingers with mine.

"Now." Colin nods at the door as the driver opens it.

I place another kiss on her neck, and pull her out after Steph. As we stop in front of the desk to check in, I feel her arms come around my waist from behind. _Jesus. It's been too long. Stupid Huntz taking her book._ I feel her lips on my back through my shirt. Grabbing the key from Colin as he's handing them out, I tilt my head. "We'll see you at dinner then." I offer, pulling her towards the lifts.

As we step onto the lift, I turn to face her, and catch her lips urgently. _God she's beautiful._ I trace my fingers up her sides and catch my hands in her soft hair. I feel her tongue trace my lips, and reach my own out to caress hers.

We stumble into the room, wrapped in each other. "Finn, hurry." She whispers in my ear as I pull her shirt over her head.

I smile, capturing her lips again. "As my lady commands." I whisper, pulling her down to the bed with me.

A few hours later the phone near the bed rings, and I pull her with me as I grab the receiver. "What?" I clip at the person.

"Mr. Finley?" a deep voice asks.

"Yes?" who in the hell could be calling in the middle of the evening?

"This is Martin, from the front desk. Mr. Rothschild asked me to remind you that you're due to dinner with the rest of your party at nine."

"And what time is it now?"

"Eight, sir. He requested that you allow Miss Gilmore time to prepare."

I wince, glancing down at Rory's sleeping form. "Could you have room service send up some coffee?"

"I'll see to it sir." With a click, the line goes dead, and I shake Rory softly.

"Love, it's time to get up." I whisper.

She groans. "Already?"

"Apparently Colin doesn't trust us to get to dinner on time. He had the desk call."

She giggles. "Really? How much time did he give us?" she presses her lips to my chest.

I groan. "Only an hour love, and you need to get changed. Coffee is on the way."

She nods, and sits up slowly. "Thanks." She glances around the room. "Okay then." She bites her lip. "Any idea where our clothes are?"

I climb out of the bed, and manage to find my under shorts quickly. "How on earth did you manage to fling my shorts and my pants to two different sides of the room love? You took them off at the same time."

She shrugs, and I'm about to go kiss the smirk off her face when the phone rings and someone knocks on the door simultaneously. "You get the door, I'll get the phone." She offers, grabbing the receiver.

I open the door and see Lane's eyes bug out. "Hello pet." I smile.

She points at the cart next to her. "Colin had them send this to my room and leave the cart. He told me to bring it at ten after eight." I grin when I realize it's our luggage.

"Thanks love."

She sighs. "Could you put a shirt on? I'm supposed to come in to make sure you actually get ready."

I wince. "I'd really love to oblige." I tell her, grabbing the card and motioning for her to enter. "But I don't precisely know where my shirt is, and you just now brought my bags."

She shakes her head. "You two only had three hours. How could you have done this to this room already?"

I glance around, taking in the couch cushions on the floor, and the blanket near the window. "Practice." I offer, lifting a dress bag off the cart and handing it to Rory, who's holding out her hand.

"You change in the bathroom." She says. "That way Lane won't completely freak."

I nod, and grab my suit bag from the rack, along with my shaving kit. I move into the bathroom, and close the door, hanging the bag on the door.

"Three hours!" Lane shouts. "Colin's right, you're worse than rabbits!"

"I'm sorry, did you not **_see_** his back? I had to! I hadn't seen him in two days because of studying before they picked me up this morning." Rory exclaims back.

I slide my pants on, and quickly shave. _Damn right. Two days. Hell, that's the longest I've been apart from her since finals last April. The girl is bleeding obsessed with school._ I quickly pull on a deep green button down shirt and slide my jacket on overtop. I pull the door open a bit. "Does Lane think you're decent love? I forgot socks and shoes."

"She's dressed." Lane clips.

I step out, and smile as she twirls slightly. "Very nice." I cross to her and run my hands along the deep green silk straps of the dress.

She quickly steps back. "One, Lane's here; two, if we're late _again_ today, Colin will have a fit. You know that, you've _seen _that Finn. Please?"

I turn to Lane. "Ah, but I can fix both of those. We can send Lane to distract Colin."

"I'm not going down there without both of you." she crosses her arms.

I sigh. "Socks and shoes it is." I turn to the cart and pull off my bag. "We're going to have to get someone up here while we eat to unpack for us love. Rummaging through bags is not how I'd like to spend the weekend."

Rory laughs. "We could always just shop for more like we did the first time we went to Sydney."

I groan. "Or we could not." I pull on my shoes and watch as she slides her feet into delicate sandals. "We'll talk to the concierge on our way to the restaurant."


	6. Tempermental and Hyper Attached

I leave Rory and Lane near the entrance to the restaurant and walk towards the concierge. _She's going to be upset that I didn't tell her. I can just feel it._ "Mr. Jayce." I nod at the man behind the desk.

He smiles. "Mr. Finley. I've just received the call from the airport, your guests landed approximately ten minutes ago, and should be arriving within the hour."

"Thank you. When they get here, make sure to remind the lady that this is supposed to be a surprise. She'll be stubborn about it."

"She already has been sir. Her fiancé is keeping her in check."

I smile. "Assure them that room service is fully paid for, and make sure they're sent dinner. And would you mind sending someone to my suite to unpack our bags? We didn't really have time."

He nods, and I hurry back to Rory and Lane. "Was there a problem?" Rory asks.

_Only your temperamental, hyper-attached mother trying to call you._ "No, I just always like to find out what kind of person the concierge is, you know that."

She nods, and we follow behind Lane towards the table. "Yeah. Hey, don't let me forget to call my mom, let her know we're in Tahiti."

I smile down at her. "Would I do that?"

She arches an eyebrow. "Yes."

_Well…only that once._ "Now you're just judging me love." I whisper in her ear and place my hand on her back.

I feel her lean into me. "No I'm not. I'm facing the facts. You have, in the past, been known to neglect to remind me to call my mother. Usually when we've run off to another continent without warning her."

I pull out her chair as we arrive at the table, and lightly kiss her cheek. "Once love. I did that once."

I feel her eyes on me. "In each country. Once in each country."

I shrug. "Still just once." I turn to face our friends. "So, how was your afternoon?"

Logan crosses his arms. "I spent the afternoon looking for contractors to fix my plane." He clips.

I can feel Rory tense next to me. "Did you?" she asks. "And why would you want to do that? We worked very hard trying to find one that would customize your plane Logan." She grins.

"You're never allowed on my plane alone again." He mutters.

Rory turns to Steph. "So your afternoon?"

"Was spent trying to calm him down." She shrugs. "It didn't work very well."

"Ah. Did you try –

"Not at the dinner table." Colin cuts in. "Just…no sex advice at the dinner table this time. Please."

"I wasn't going to…" Rory trails off. "Yeah, that probably would have led to sex advice. Sorry." She glances at Lane. "What did you guys do?"

"Went to the beach." She offers. "I haven't been to a beach in a long time."

She nods. "Gorgeous, isn't it?"

Steph snorts. "You haven't seen it."

"I saw it from the window." She objects.

I lean back in my chair. "We'll go to the beach in the morning love. I'll even have the desk wake us up and everything."

I meet her eyes as she glances at me. "Thanks." She whispers, tilting her head. "You don't have to come along."

"I know." _God she's beautiful. Not just outside, but…beautiful. I have to do this. Even if it's with everyone else around._ I reach out and twist her hair with my fingers, smiling softly. "I want to."

She nods. "It'll be fun." She turns away as the waiter approaches, and we place our orders.

"So, what do rich people do for a day at the beach?" Lane asks suddenly.

I close my eyes. _Too easy. Too easy._ "Do you really want to know pet?" I ask carefully. _Oh hell, I need the distraction._

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know."

"Finn." Colin's voice warns. "What are you planning?"

I glance at him. "Currently?" I ask carefully.

"Or even just in general based on my girlfriend's innocent question."

I shrug, grabbing the water glass in front of me and taking a sip. "She **_did_** ask Colin."

"Nothing illegal. I don't feel like calling my dad's lawyers." Logan clips, and I can't stop my grin. _Damn I'm good. I'm going to be in trouble with Rory, but I can fix that._

"Ah, but there's a way around that." I comment, glancing carefully at Colin.

"Hence why I specifically instructed you that you were not allowed to own the hotel we stayed at." He crosses his arms. "And I did check. You don't own it."

I feel Rory's eyes on me. "Pet, calm down." I say quickly.

"What's going on?" Lane asks carefully, eyeing Rory.

Rory crosses her arms. "Who owns the hotel Colin?"

"A private company called 'Anelicania's Savior', why?"

She stands abruptly. "Thaddeus Finley the fourth you promised!" she shouts. "You promised not to do that again!"

I stand, ignoring the surprised looks on everyone's faces. "Love, calm down." I attempt. "I only did it because –

"You promised! Jesus Finn, a hotel? No, not even a hotel, a resort! The beach house, sure, okay, that made sense in a twisted way, but a hotel? How am I going to explain that on my taxes?"

Colin groans, and I turn to him. "So not helping." I clip, turning back to Rory. "I promise love, it won't be any big thing, I cleared it with my accountant."

She presses her hands to her temples. "That is not the point and you know it. We've only been dating for seven months, you **_can't buy my a hotel resort_**."

I close my eyes, and glance at everyone. "We'll see you on the beach tomorrow morning. Lane, the answer to your question, anything we want." I reach out to touch her arm lightly. "Can you continue yelling at me in the room love? Please, I'm begging you." She sighs, and nods, turning on her heels and hurrying away. I turn to Colin. "Put it on our room tab."

I hurry after her, catching her just as the elevator arrives. We step on, and after the doors slide closed, she turns to me. "You swore you wouldn't go over the top anymore." She whispers. "That we'd take this like normal people. You swore no more real-estate."

I nod. "I know, and…okay to be honest I only did it because I knew Colin wouldn't check out the fact that Lorelai Leigh Gilmore was listed as the only shareholder. He would just have looked for my name, and mine isn't there."

She groans. "You make it disgustingly difficult to be mad at you." she clips.

I pull her into my arms. "I'm sorry love. So sorry."

She nods against my chest. "I know, but you can't do things like that Finn. Seven months is too early to buy me a hotel."

I pull back slightly. "When would it be appropriate then? We can forget this happened, and I'll remind you then."

She shakes her head. "Wait until we've been married a while."

I reach up to cup her face in my hands. "Are you saying we're going to get married at some point then?" _Dear lord, say yes. Please, just…say yes._

She shrugs. "I can't say I haven't thought about it. You're a huge part of me." She offers.

I lean down and catch her lips in mine; lingering on them long enough to taste the champagne she had on the plane. As the doors slide open, she pulls me towards our suite. As we cross towards the bedroom, I pull her gently to a stop. "I'm in love with you Rory Gilmore."

She bites her lip softly. "Are you sure?" she whispers.

I nod. "Completely head over heels."

She steps towards me, and softly touches her lips to mine. "I've been head over heels in love with you for a while now." She offers.

I smile. "So…this changes things a bit."

I feel her arms wrap around my waist. "It does indeed."

"I'm going to have to put in a rather larger effort to get Luke to like me, for instance."

She snorts. "Luke won't like you as long as he thinks I'm sleeping with you. Would you like to stop having sex just to get him to like you?"

I feel my eyes widen. "Not particularly no."

She kisses me softly. "Then you're just going to have to accept the fact that Luke, though he respects the fact that you're good to me, is not going to suddenly like you."

"He gave Lane time off to come with us." I point out carefully."

"Because he likes Colin."

"Why would he like Colin and not me? I've known him longer. I'm more welcome in Stars Hollow."

She grins. "Colin's not sleeping with his daughter."

I lift an eyebrow. "He'd better not be." I mutter darkly.

"He's also not sleeping with Lane, who Luke happens to be incredibly protective of."

I narrow my eyes. "How does he know that?"

Rory bites her lip. "Lane had a bit of a breakdown in the diner when she was dating Zach. She ranted and raved at Mama Kim about how the one thing that stuck from the hyper-christian up-bringing was the 'no sex until marriage' part."

I meet her eyes. "Colin knows this?"

"She told him pretty early on." She shrugs. "And if you must know, there's an awful lot that isn't sex."

I groan. "I shouldn't have asked. Never let me travel that path of thought again."

I feel her hands in my hair, and part my lips slowly when her tongue traces them. "Does that help?" she whispers.

I breathe deeply, exploring her mouth slowly. "Absolutely." I whisper, moving her towards the bedroom again. "I am so in love with you." I murmur, laying her down slowly.

She pulls me up to her face. "And I'm in love with you, so stop talking and make love to me."

I grin as I pull back. "As my lady commands."


	7. Dance with your coffee

This chapter is short. Very short. But I promise I make it up in the next chapter...I hope you guys like it...ang

* * *

When I wake up, I feel her eyes on me. "What?" I ask softly.

"When does coffee get here?" she asks quietly.

I glance at the clock. "About ten minutes." I admit.

"You're the best boyfriend ever." She lifts herself up and touches her lips to mine softly.

I smile. "I knew that."

She grins. "So, what _are_ the plans for the day?"

I shrug. "We didn't strictly make any, actually. Mostly just lounge on the beach in November I suppose." _And make sure your mother doesn't try to ruin my beautifully planned dinner._

"When have you ever been able to just lounge on the beach?"

I meet her sparkling eyes. "Don't look at me like that love. I can sit on the beach with the best of the beach bums."

She bites her lip. "Beach bums surf Finn." She whispers. "Are you saying you're taking to the ocean? Giving up the control?"

I breathe deeply. _She is entirely too perceptive for her own good._ "Do we have to go there?"

I close my eyes as she kisses me softly. "Not if you don't want to. I do however think that we're going to go there eventually." She whispers as she pulls back.

I pull her to me tightly. "I don't know if I'm ready love. I just don't know."

I feel her nod against my chest. "You won't find out if you don't try."

"She would have loved you. Nearly as much as I do, I think." There's a knock at the door, and I kiss her forehead softly. "That'll be the coffee." I swing my legs off the bed and grab a pair of boxers from the floor, padding over.

As the waiter rolls the breakfast cart in, she pads out of the bedroom in a soft silk robe. I tip the man quickly, and lean against the wall to watch her savor the coffee, her eyes closed as she sways slightly. She glances at me oddly. "Aren't you drinking coffee?" she nods at the cart.

I smile. "Actually, I was watching you. Did you know you dance with your coffee?"

She blushes softly. "I don't think you've ever mentioned it, no."

I push away from the wall, and cross to her, trapping my fingers in her hair as I meld my lips to hers. "You do." I whisper as I pull back.

She shrugs. "At least I don't name the coffee pots at the hotels." She moves over to the terrace, and I can't help but laugh. _Liar. You do so._

I pour myself a cup, and follow her, sitting down at the large table. "So you're saying if I were to call it say…Campbell, that would be okay?" I see her tense along the rail of the terrace.

"Sure." She clips, muttering softly to herself.

I sip the coffee slowly. "You're sure love?"

She turns to me, and I nearly wince at her glare. "Its name is Stefan. I don't want to hear it." She clips, sipping her coffee.

"See, now honesty is always the better policy love. Always."

She sticks her tongue out. "I'm going to change so we can go lounge on the beach like the spoiled rich kids we are."

I smile as she turns back into the suite. "You do that love. I'll be right in." I stand, and move to the rail, looking out at the rolling tide. I watch the assorted surfers paddle out into the waters and shake my head. _Am I ready? Am I truly ready to let her go?_


	8. Scary Visuals in your Iced Coffee

We walk down the beach, and I spy Huntz preening in the sunlight. "I'm sorry, could you be any more full of yourself mate?" I call out, and he shakes his head.

"Says the Aussie wearing Gucci swim trunks and Dior flip-flops." He snorts.

I shrug. "Only the best for the best mate. You'll never compete."

"And the egos have landed." Rory comments, and then pinches my side.

"Hey!" I move away quickly.

She smiles. "Go find a waiter. I want coffee."

I narrow my eyes. "It's ninety degrees out love."

"So get iced coffee."

I sigh. "Iced coffee? You couldn't just order something fruity and girly like everyone else?" She crosses her arms, pushing her breasts together nicely and glaring at me. _Ah. Now that's easier to say yes to._ "Yes dear." I hurry over to the bar, and notice Luke and Lorelai sitting by the pool. I sigh, hurrying over and sitting down. "How on earth am I going to surprise her with a traditional turkey dinner with her family if she catches you by the pool?" I ask bluntly.

She lowers her sunglasses. "And hello to you too Finn." She mutters.

"There's a private pool on your terrace Lorelai." I remind her.

"Yes, but the beach was calling to me."

"Answer it tomorrow." I glance at Luke. "You told me you'd keep her at the pool."

He nods. "Yeah, and her logic is awfully hard to circumvent. I told her I promised to keep her at the pool. This is a pool."

I run my hands through my hair. "Please go back to the private pool? Please?" I pause, and then grin. "Or I could just keep Rory in our room. We don't have a pool though, we'd have to come up with something else to do."

I can feel Lorelai's eyes narrow. "How many times have I told you no visuals? I know you're sleeping with her. I don't want to picture it."

I cross my arms. "Well, if you're not going to stay in your suite until dinner, I'm going to take Rory up to **_our_** suite. She's wearing the prettiest bathing suit. It has these little strings that –

"Okay! I'm going!" Lorelai jumps up. "I'm going, just don't continue that sentence. Dinner is at six-thirty, right?"

I smile. "Main dining room."

Luke stands, and I meet his eyes. "Did you really have to do that?" he asks. "Because she's not the only one who doesn't want visuals."

I shrug. "Ah, but you were supposed to keep her upstairs. You could have been more creative about it." I give a small salute, and watch them walk away before turning back to the bar. Walking up, I wait calmly.

"What can I get for you?" the bartender at the other end of the bar doesn't look up.

I sigh. _Fabulous. A smart ass._ "Well, you could come over here to take my order."

He glances at me. "Most of my stuff is down here. You could move just as easily."

I lower my sunglasses to look at him. "You do understand that my girlfriend out there on the beach quite literally owns this resort, correct? And that you being rude to me would not be in your best interests?"

He crosses his arms. "Like I'm going to believe that." He leans against the wall of the small bar.

I smile tightly. "Iced coffee. Two, made with skim milk."

"Iced coffee isn't on the menu."

"Get your manager down here."

"He's going to tell you the same thing."

I lift an eyebrow, spying Rory approaching. "Is he? Why don't you get him down here, let him know that Lorelai Leigh Gilmore would like to speak with him."

He grunts, and picks up the phone as Rory approaches. "What's taking so long?" she asks, wrapping her arms around my waist.

I smile. "The bartender says iced coffee isn't on the menu."

She scrunches her face. "So? Tell him to make it anyways. I don't drink at ten am."

"Ah, but he's under the impression that we should order from the menu."

She laughs. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. I may have been surprised and upset that you did it, but you did buy me the hotel. Doesn't being the owner provide any perks?"

The bartender hangs up his phone. "My manager is on his way."

"Good plan. Why don't you get us those coffees while we wait for him?" Rory smiles. "If you do, I might even consider letting you stay on as a bartender instead of turning you into a cabana boy."

"Not on the menu."

"Is there a problem here?" a deep voice asks from behind us.

We turn to face the tall manager, and Rory sticks her hand out. "I'm Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. I'm the owner of Anelicania's Savior."

His eyes go wide, and I smile. "We weren't aware you were visiting." He offers.

She smiles. "I know. My room is in my boyfriend's name. Actually, I was just trying to order an iced coffee, and your bartender here told me it's not on the menu."

He turns abruptly to the bartender, who I grin at. "Make the drinks." He clips. "When you're done, go home. You're fired."

"No he's not." Rory clips quickly. "Just because he's a crappy bartender that doesn't mean he should be fired. You can make him a towel boy or something."

_My girlfriend the saint._ I glance at the shocked look on the manager's face. "Just do it mate. She won't let you fire him. If it were my hotel, I would have said 'go for it'. But it's not, so just send him on his way to pick up towels."

He nods, and snaps at a passing waiter. "You just got promoted to bartender." He clips. "These two would like iced coffees, skim milk. Make sure they get them."

The stunned waiter nods, and hurries behind the bar. He places the drinks on the counter, and I grin. "Fabulous. Keep them coming until about one in the afternoon." I point out the rest of our friends. "They're with us. At one, you can start sending over virgin strawberry margaritas."

Rory pulls back. "Virgin?"

I smile. "You'll understand later. We can drink tomorrow."

"Who are you and what have you done with Finn?"

_This dinner is more trouble than it's worth. Bloody hell. You try to do something nice for your girl, and all you get is attacked 'cause you're not drinking like a fish. _"Please just trust me?"

"Finn, the last time I trusted you we ended up in Tahiti and now I own a hotel."

I wince. "I'm begging you to drop it love. You'll understand perfectly at six-thirty tonight."

Her eyes narrow dangerously. "Really?"

"Promise." _She's going to bloody figure it out._

Slowly, she takes her coffee. "Fine. But I'm not giving up on this."

I grab my own, and guide her back to the beach. "I'd expect nothing less love, nothing less at all."


	9. Margarita Mama

I stare blankly at the waves as they roll along the beach. _What am I doing out here? I hate the bleeding ocean. I should have just convinced Rory to stay in the room._ I feel a shift on the chair and glance at her. "I'm fine love." I mutter, meeting her concerned gaze.

She smiles carefully. "No you're not, but you're pretty good at hiding it." She pauses. "Logan's organizing Frisbee, and I said I'd play if you play. Come stand in the water, we're supposed to be the shallow end."

I blink quickly. "That water?" I nod at the ocean.

She nods. "Baby steps Finn. I know I said I wouldn't push, but Logan's serious about the Frisbee thing, and he doesn't know you'd rather not be in the ocean. Hey, Colin's playing, and that's **_always_** funny."

I breathe deeply. "Frisbee?" I grimace. "Does he realize how stupid that is?"

She shrugs. "Somehow I doubt it. You forget, he thinks anything he's not used to doing is adventurous. He's never played Frisbee in the ocean."

I sit up straighter. "Shallow water Frisbee, not surfing or speed-boat activities, correct?"

"I still think it's weird you're okay on a yacht or a cruise ship." She grins.

"Floating houses and hotels have areas where one can avoid the expanse of water love." I smile. "You're sure I have to have you on my team?"

She grabs my hand and pulls me towards the others. "Unfortunately for you, yes."

I laugh lightly and follow, pausing briefly when I feel the water wash over my feet. _God I missed that. Oooh. Foamy._ I pull her closer. "It's foamy." I whisper happily, and meet her smiling eyes.

"So it is." She touches her lips to mine softly. "Not so hard is it?"

"Starting to wonder why I was so afraid to come back in." I bend down and pass a hand through the water. "Aneli…bloody hell, she would be so pissed at me for taking this long to come back." I mutter softly. _ Maybe I'll head out to the waves before dinner._

I feel Rory crouch next to me. "Yeah, well. You're sort of stubborn." She grins.

"Heads up!" Logan's voice calls, and I glance up to see a Frisbee flying at us.

I pluck it out of the air, and glare at him. "We were having a moment, thank you very much!"

"Have your freaking moments in private like the rest of us for once. We're sick of watching them."

"No, you're jealous Steph won't let you do the same as us." I fling the Frisbee at Lane, who squeals until Colin grabs it.

"The whole point to this is to send them to each other you idiot." Colin calls. "Not the girls."

I glance at Rory, who shrugs. "We're just supposed to stand here and look pretty."

I sigh. "Go back to the beach and do that. You're distracting me out here." I pluck the Frisbee out of the air as she hesitates. "I'm good love. Even considering paddling out on a plank later." I admit softly.

"Will you teach me?"

I wince. "I'll hire a professional to teach you. It's been a while since I went out, and I don't want to risk hurting you."

"You don't have to do it now, some other trip maybe. I just…I want you to teach me if I'm going to learn."

"Finn! I said no moments!" Logan calls, and I sigh, flinging the Frisbee at Colin.

I nod at Rory. "Now go find something girly to do on the beach."

As we walk up the beach towards the girls late in the afternoon, I realize Rory has fallen asleep. _Now why would she go and do that? _I stop Logan and Colin. "They fell asleep." I tell them.

Logan sighs. "You've got some kind of a plan, don't you?"

I sigh. "I **_have_** to get to the kitchens mate. Not to mention making sure her mum is still upstairs. You know that. Just…distract her for a half-hour, and then send her up to our room. We'll do more extraordinary activities tomorrow."

"With Lorelai here." Logan clips. "Her mother." He sighs. "We're going to have to plan less extreme things."

I turn to face him carefully, even as I hear Colin snicker. "Huntz, how many times have you met Lorelai?"

"Plenty." He clips.

"In any of those meetings, has she ever given you the impression that you would have to scale back your plans for a weekend at the beach?"

"She's Ace's mother."

"Has Rory ever made you curb your plans?" _He's awfully thick sometimes. It's not like I invited **his** parents. I invited Lorelai._

"No, but she's one of us, she gets it."

"She's the conservative of the two." I cut him off. "Lorelai is constantly pushing Rory to stretch her comfort zone. Granted, she's never been a fan of my tendency to neglect to inform her when I'm taking her daughter to a foreign country, but I'm working on it."

"You're saying I can plan a yacht party?" Logan quirks an eyebrow.

"And Lorelai will be the first one to have a margarita."


	10. My Mother Would Never Call You a Schlep

I step into the room quickly, hoping she's not back yet.

"Where were you?" she calls from the bathroom.

_Damn._ "Would you believe surfing?"

"Not likely. You were only gone for half an hour." She pokes her head out and I can see that she's started to curl her hair.

"What are you doing with your hair? We're just going downstairs."

"Ah – but the key is that you won't tell me why we're not eating with the others. I'm being pretty." She grins.

I close my eyes. "You are aware of the fact that though I have my moments, I do understand that it's entirely too soon for –

"I'm aware." She offers, crossing to the closet calmly. "Which is precisely why I'm focusing on being pretty, because for all I know, you **_are_** insane enough to have invited your mother to join us for a Tahitian Thanksgiving Feast. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind spending time with your mother, she reminds me of just how disturbingly normal mine can actually be at times, but if I go down there to have dinner with her, I am not looking like a schlep."

"I'm sorry, a 'schlep'? My mother would never call you a 'schlep'." I tell her carefully.

"So she's here?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you did say that she would never call me a schlep, so the possibility is still strong."

I run my hand through my hair again. "You're being difficult."

"And you're being vague." She pulls out a strappy blue dress. "Good?"

I glance at it, and back at her. "Pet, in the seven months we've been together, have I ever given you proper fashion advice like Huntz?"

"I'm not asking if it's a good dress, I know it's a good dress. I'm **_asking_** if you think I'll look good in it."

"You look spectacular in everything love, why wouldn't you look good in that?" She lowers the hanger, and drops it on the floor with the dress suddenly, walking up to me. She touches my face lightly, and I lean into it. _What the hell? What just happened? _I move my lips with hers slowly as her hands wrap around my neck.

When she pulls back, I notice her eyes sparkle lightly. "That. Right there. Saying things like that." She whispers.

"Pardon?" I lift an eyebrow.

"My mother is always asking why I keep you around, what made me fall in love with you. That is." She smiles. "So the blue dress?" she tilts her head at the fabric.

I grip her carefully. "What is?"

She kisses me lightly. "You said it without even thinking. You didn't hesitate."

I reach up and finger one of the soft curls at her temple with my right hand. "No reason to love."

"So…what's for dinner?" she grins.

"So…not telling." I let her go, and turn to my own closet. "Finish getting ready, we have a reservation."


	11. French Fry Gourmet Salad

As we step into the dining room, I lean down to her ear. "Happy Thanksgiving pet." I whisper, turning her to face the table in the corner of the room. I watch happily as her eyes light up.

"Is that?" she glances at me with a grin. "Finn, that's my mom and Luke!"

I nod. "So it is. You didn't think I'd let you miss a major holiday with her, did you?"

She breaks away, and as she gets closer, Lorelai stands. "Mini-me!" she cries out.

"Mommy!" they crush together tightly, Lorelai swinging Rory around happily. As they break apart, I feel Rory pull me into the hug. "You're the bestest boyfriend ever." She grins.

"You did do a pretty good job." Lorelai glances up at me before sitting back down. "But I did better." She smiles at Luke, who remained in his chair.

"You couldn't possibly have avoided shouting in the restaurant?" he lifts an eyebrow. "Now the manager will come over and kick us out."

"Not if he wants to keep his job." Rory shrugs, and I sigh.

"You had to mention it." I meet her guilty gaze. "You know, for someone who was so upset with me about it, you're most certainly taking advantage of the situation." I sit next to her and she bites her lower lip.

"What's he talking about?" Lorelai tilts her head to the side.

"Finn bought me the hotel. We had…words about it."

"And then she began to use it to her advantage." I wince as Lorelai's eyes widen. "To be fair, it wasn't a gift so much as a carefully hidden plot against Colin that he inadvertently revealed."

"You plotted against your friend by buying Rory a hotel?" Luke clips.

I shrug. _I'm never going to hear the end of this. Ever._ "He told me to find a hotel in the tropics that I was willing to spend the weekend at, but I wasn't allowed to own it. As Luke already knows, we brought Lane, and he was hoping to keep the mayhem to a minimum."

Rory snorts. "Yeah, because that worked **_so_** well."

"Lane is here?" Lorelai cuts in suddenly, and looks at Luke. "And you knew about this?"

He nods shortly.

"Who's watching the diner?"

"Do we have to do this tonight?" he asks slowly. "You can't wait until morning?"

"You closed the diner?" Lorelai asks incredulously. "How will Kirk survive?"

"Luke's is closed?" Rory cuts in.

Luke sighs. "Liz is watching the diner. Can we move on?"

I'm about to reply when the salad course arrives. "Finn…what is this?" Rory asks, examining her plate carefully.

I shrug. "Are you complaining or asking love?"

"Not sure. What is it?"

"What does it look like?"

"French fries artfully arranged in a mockery of a gourmet salad."

"You would be correct."

"You and Luke both have salads."

I turn to face her. "Love, do you eat salad?"

"Well, no…but why do we have French fries?"

"Because Luke and I both eat salad love. The chef nearly had a heart attack when I told him he wasn't allowed to serve either of you vegetables. Ruined the entire plan he'd created."

I see Lorelai staring at her own plate in a similar manner. "So you did this for us?"

I nod. "I told him to come up with appropriate alternatives. Can I eat my salad yet?" I pick up my fork and stab a piece of lettuce.

Lorelai bends down to get a better look at her plate. "It's incredible."

"Much to pretty to eat." Rory agrees.

"Oh bloody hell." I drop the fork as Luke begins to laugh. "Just eat it! He took pictures before sending it out so you could cherish it forever!"

They seem to accept this, and begin eating. As the meal progresses, I notice Luke fidgeting more. _He's going to tip her off._ "Luke!" I say to him. "We were discussing the diner earlier. How's business?"

_It comes in five minutes. Just breathe mate. If you faint before she gets it she'll never let it go._ "Good." He offers slowly. "I have is one customer who shows up every time she gets hungry. Keeps me working pretty steadily." He glances at Lorelai, whose smile has widened.

"Yeah, well, since you give me the coffee for free I have to keep you making money somehow." She shrugs.

The waiter takes our dinner plates away quietly, and as Lorelai and Luke continue talking softly, I lean down to Rory. "When dessert comes, eat slowly." I whisper.

Her eyes betray her confusion. "Why?"

"Just let your mother finish first."

Her eyes snap to mine sharply, and I notice a soft sparkle in the corners. "You're serious?"

I kiss her cheek. "Just eat your dessert slowly love."

A team of waiters approaches the table, placing the large mugs before us. "Giant coffee cups!" Lorelai exclaims, dipping her spoon into the mousse and tasting carefully. "Oh dear god, this is mocha mousse!" As she eats, we all carefully spoon our own; I note clinically that Luke only eats one spoonful. _Nerves._ "Hey, there's something written on my mug." She says suddenly, reading quickly.

Her eyes shoot sharply to Luke, who shrugs, and pushes back his chair. "You didn't think I'd come all the way to Tahiti just because Finn offered Thanksgiving dinner, did you?" He settles down on his right knee, pulling a simple ring out of his pants. "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, you are my entire world, and have been for as long as I can remember. You let me help you protect your daughter, and I gave you my heart. Will you marry me?"

I feel Rory reach over and grip my hand tightly, and I squeeze back as Lorelai nods. "Yeah." She whispers. "Yes, yes, YES!" she shouts, flying at him.


	12. Mama's Getting Married

As we make our way onto the yacht, Logan taps me on the shoulder. "How likely is it that they're going to stop dancing any time soon?" he asks carefully, indicating Rory and Lorelai.

I lift an eyebrow. "You aren't actually asking me that, are you? You've known Rory for more than a year now. Her mum just got engaged to the man she's always thought of as a father. They're flying so high right now they may never come down."

"They're going to scare the crew Finn."

I snort. "Right, because the simultaneous parasailing wasn't going to do that."

"Yes, but they're going to scare them before we set out. They'll be able to get away."

"Offer them more money."

"I'd rather have you go and try to convince Rory and Lorelai to stop singing."

I sigh. "Have I ever given any indication to you that I in any way have any control over how they act when they get together? Because if I have, I'm sorry, I don't. I really, truly don't."

"Does Luke?"

"Not unless he brought coffee. Even then it would only last until the coffee was gone."

"So you're saying what, exactly?"

I grin. "Go with it." I pat him on the shoulder, and move towards the jubilant pair. I approach Rory, and drop a kiss on her shoulder. "Just because Logan told me to, I'm informing the two of you that he thinks you're scaring the crew."

Lorelai pauses. "So? Tell him to pay them more."

"I did."

"I'm getting married Finn!" she cries, and pulls me away from Rory. As we dance around the deck, she smiles carefully. "Luke is going to ask you to stand up with him." She offers.

I carefully spin her, and when she turns back, I lift an eyebrow. "What about Jess?"

"Luke likes you more."

"Luke doesn't like me Lorelai, he puts up with me."

"That may have been true before, but you helped him arrange this proposal. We talked about it last night. You're family. You should be in the wedding."

"I'm your daughter's boyfriend." I remind her. "I'm not family."

"Yet." She smiles broadly as I dip her.

"What's that supposed to mean, exactly?"

"That I may be a mother but I'm not blind." She pauses, and pulls me to a stop. "Finn, just listen to me. The pace at which the two of you clicked scared the crap out of me. It really did. All of a sudden, you were jetting off to Europe for the weekend, hopping over to Australia for the day."

"We've told you that Australia is more about my mum."

"Doesn't matter. My baby girl was being pulled into the world I ran away from like a bat out of hell."

"Not quite."

"I know that now. I really do, but when you first started dating, and Rory called me from Ireland saying that she might not make it to Friday dinner because you were positive Logan wasn't going to let you on the plane home and your own plane couldn't be there until the next day? It didn't occur to me that it was because you had painted his plane to look like a giant purple people eater."

"THEY DID WHAT?" Logan's voice screams from not far away.

_Oh bloody hell. He was never supposed to find out about that…_ "Mate, just calm down. It was **months** ago. We fixed it." _After we took pictures._

"Finn, you told me nothing happened on that trip. That the reason the pilot called saying there was a delay was because of water on the runways."

I shrug. "I lied. I do that. They weren't finished putting everything back."

I notice Lorelai has backed away, her eyes wide. "Oops." She offers, and then hurries away.

Steph approaches from behind Logan. "What's wrong?" she glances between us.

I sigh. "Huntz just found that his plane has, in the past resembled a –

"You told him WHAT?" Rory's voice shouts from the other end of the yacht.

I wince. _Now why would Lorelai go and tell Rory about this? That's just not healthy._ I glance at Steph again. "One-eyed, one-horned, giant purple people eater wearing an itsy-bitsy teeny-weeny yellow polka-dot bikini." I deadpan.

I see her tense as she tries not to laugh. "Jesus Finn. Why would you go and do that?"

I feel Rory come up beside me. "You'd be surprised at the power of Guinness." She offers.

"YOU WERE DRUNK?" Logan shouts.

"Oh, calm down Logan." Rory clips. "It was in May. We did it, we took pictures of it, and then we fixed it. You didn't notice then, and you wouldn't have ever known if my mom hadn't brought it up. You're freaking out Lane again with tales of globetrotting. It's bad enough that you've got this ridiculous parasailing plot; can we please try to pretend we're normal for the rest of the day? You can lay into us about it when we get back to New Haven."

He seems to almost deflate. "You owe me Ace."

"I do not. It was a joke, it's not like we hurt anyone with it." I glance down to meet her eyes. "Are you parasailing with us?"

I shrug. "Not sure."

She nods, and pulls my head down, touching her lips to mine. "I'm going to go back to my mom now." She whispers.

I kiss her lightly. "Have fun love." She walks away, and I turn back to Huntz. "You alright mate?"

"Pissed, but sure, why not?" he sighs. "I need to go talk to the captain, get us underway." He walks away, muttering softly to himself.

Steph grins at me. "You should really talk to Lorelai about things like that. I'm willing to bet she knows a few more things that the two of you conveniently neglected to tell Logan about. Colin too."

I groan. "Dammit pet, you just had to remind me." I turn abruptly, and hurry in the direction of Lorelai and Rory."

I'm nearly there when Luke beckons me over. "I figure Lorelai talked to you." he offers.

I sit down across from him. "She did." I pause. "You don't have to do this mate. If you want to ask Jess or your brother-in-law –

"You've met TJ. Would you want TJ standing up with you when you marry Rory?"

I start. "When? Why are you and Lorelai so convinced that it's a when and not an if?"

He meets my eyes. "Isn't it?" he pauses. "I've been in love with Lorelai for a very long time. When she finally chose me, I was hooked. I know it was a little different for you, but trust me. When a Gilmore Girl decides you're it, you don't get to choose anymore."

I sigh. "Nothing is certain until it happens." I offer. "I learnt that very young."

He shrugs. "When I was a teenager, my parents died. Not at the same time, but nonetheless, they were gone. Rory's never talked about it, but every once in a while, I can see it in your eyes. You lost someone close to you, and it's made you afraid to dream. You live in the now."

I breathe deeply. "My baby sister died in a surfing accident when she was fourteen. She was on track to be a true star."

He nods. "I'm sure Rory has already told you this, but your sister wouldn't have wanted you to stop dreaming for yourself."

I smile. "Now I know why they both love you so much." I offer. "You're quite good with reminding people of what's important."

"So will you stand with me?"

I close my eyes, and then open them to look across at Rory. "I will." I whisper.


End file.
